Howdy (Hamtaro)
Howdy (まいどくん, Maido-kun, Spanish "Bromitas") is a lower-class, joke-loving hamster. He has awful humour skills and has a strong friendship/rivalry relationship with Dexter, mostly fighting over to win the heart of Pashmina. He is a tidy, hard-working wise-cracker, who has an innate gift for financial matters. Never without his shop apron, he can spruce up a room in minutes and not miss a chance to amuse others with one-liners along the way. Character Owned by Goldie. He speaks with a Kansai dialect in the Japanese version and with a Southern American accent in the English version. He and Dexter are long-time best friends but often fight with each other over the affections of Pashmina, whom they both have a crush on. In Hannah is in Love! he is shown to have a liking for Hannah. This is most likely because they were said by Howdy himself to have been friends since childhood. Howdy lives in a convenience store with his owner, Goldie Houston, and Zack Houston. They also have a bird named Tattles. Howdy is seen pulling out trusty objects for whatever need, notably a broom and an abacus. These aren't really ever shown post-season four. Howdy is never seen with his eyes open. Howdy is known for cracking terrible jokes and puns whenever he gets the chance. Ironically, most of the few times he is laughed at is when he isn't trying to be funny (and the Ham-Hams take it as a joke instead). Dexter is always the one who scolds Howdy for his jokes, probably to poke at him due to their rivalry. Friendships Dexter Howdy and Dexter are frienemies. They fight over Pashmina, they fight over Howdy's bad jokes, they sometimes fight for no apparent reason. Dexter always gives Howdy the word if he tells a joke. He also isn't afraid to snap at Howdy if he says something offensive. They are still friends, however, as shown in The Reconciliation! and We Are the Best of Friends! and make sure to protect each other if either is in trouble. Their owners, Goldie and Curtis, reflect their friendship, fighting sometimes for the sake of rivalry, but at the end of the day are still best friends. They are also neighbours. Hannah Howdy's long time friend from the south. In her debut episode, Hannah is in Love! she seems more interested in the "sophisticated" Dexter than in Howdy, and even uses Howdy to find out if Dexter feels the same way about her. Howdy portrays a sort of passive-aggressive attitude throughout the episode, most likely due to the fact that he and Dexter are self-proclaimed rivals. Relationships Pashmina Howdy as well as Dexter are constantly fighting to win Pashmina's heart. She usually ignores them or just doesn't notice. When she does, she seems irritated by their arguing. Bluntly put, Pashmina just doesn't like either of them back. Yet they still continue to fight. The battle for Pashmina seems to stop completely post-season four, strangely enough. Notable Episodes * Pashmina's Present (#22) * Watching Over Cute Penelope (#34) * It's Robin-Ham! (#52) * The Reconciliation! (#64) * The Little Bandits! (#78) * Autumn, Mom's Style (#124) * My Best Friend (#248) * A Picnic Date! (#294) Trivia * Howdy's Japanese name "Maido" means "Hello!" or "Welcome!" in the Kansai dialect, which Howdy is known for speaking within the original dub. *His and the club's appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' movie spoof travels are The Many Adventures of AiAi the Monkey, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5, Simba (Shrek), Vanellope Von Schweetz, and Toon Age, and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Gallery See also:Howdy/Gallery Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animals